Torn
by Sierralon
Summary: When Bella awakes from her transformation into a vampire, she is gifted with unique powers and has forgotten almost everything of her human life - except for Edward, whom she loves as much as ever. Can these two vampires repair their broken hearts?
1. Chapter 1: Pain

It hurt.

The pain coursed through me in the form of flames, burning through every part of my body. I wanted to die. In fact, dying would be no problem. I'd die a million times, but I needed to escape this _pain_. It burned in every limb, every joint, every atom of my body and it had to stop. I screamed in the blackness, but no one heard me.

Edward, save me!

But he wasn't there. He didn't care; he didn't love me anymore. No, he and his family had left me a few months ago. I still remembered his promise.

"It will be as if I never existed."

How could he think that? Even if he took everything away, the toys, the presents, the pain would still be there, ripping my heart in half. He would still be there, living in my brain, toying with my life. The day that he left was the day I died. Not literally, but every day I would wish he would come back; hold me, kiss me, sleep next to me again.

Too bad it wasn't going to happen.

Turning my burning mind away from the unpleasant details, I put all my concentration on the one object of my life; love me or not. Edward Cullen. I knew he was the only thing that would be able to guide me through this unbearable pain, and maybe, just maybe, if my subconscious was working properly, I would be able to hear him again. Focusing a picture of his godlike face in my mind while trying to ignore the spreading pain, I sighed instantly. Even in a picture, seeing his face made me content.

I was pathetic.

I might as well just let myself go; I had rather die than endure the everlasting pain of waking up a vampire and remembering loving Edward – for eternity. It would be so easy; to just let go of my erratically beating heart and sink into whatever was waiting for me: heaven, or hell. By this time, the blackness was pushing against my body and it would crush me soon; but did I want that? Did I want to die forever?

_Bella, stop! Stop right now! Not for me, but for you, for your parents. Do you know how devastated Charlie, Renee, and Phil will be if you disappear suddenly? At least pretend to be alive… for them._

Edward? Suddenly, I was pushing the blackness with all my might, determined to stay alive, even if it was for my unattainable ex-vampire boyfriend. One touch of his velvet voice, even if it was from my subconscious, and I was on my knees.

I really was pathetic.

It didn't matter anyways. Now that I thought about it, it would be so less reasonable to let go of my life. I was so young, and I'd never been able to go to college; even if it would be less pleasurable without _him_. My parents would be devastated, and I should at least pretend to be a corpse (I could pass for one if I became a vampire) and be buried, then dig myself out. I would gladly sacrifice my own life for my parents. As I tried to conjure their faces in my mind, all I could come up with was a blank face.

_No._

_No, no, no, no._

Suddenly, as I sifted through my memory half-crazed, I realized I'd lost half of it. The faces, the names… half of them were _gone_. I gasped mentally and instinctively reached out for the precious memories of the time where we'd been together: _him_ and I. They were still there, though a little fuzzed up, waiting for me to cry over them once more.

Satisfied, in a sadistic way, I led myself back to the burning pain that still spread through my body, eating away at me; and I screamed mentally once more, turning my world a fuzzy black.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

I remembered every part of my transformation clearly.

The loss, the memories, the _pain_.

When I awoke from the change, I lay on a soft forest bed. I didn't know where I was or who I was, and my body still stung from the memory of the fire.

I lay there, curled into a tiny ball for seconds, minutes, hours, days: it could've have been years for all I knew. Slowly, the memories from my transformation came back to me, and I slowly began to notice everything around me.

The beautiful, mixed smells that ran through the delicate air.

The tiny particles of dust and the reflections of light that danced in the musky sky.

The delightful cracks and whistles of padding throughout the forest.

I felt like dancing for the first time in months. I wanted to twirl and skip on the soft ground of the woods, for the first time since I'd known that _he_ didn't love me anymore. There was still a hollow part in my heart, but if I thought about something else in this wonderful world of sound and sight, I could just divert my attention from the aching.

Of course, there were the more important things to care about.

What about my parents?

Where would I live?

Would I work?

Suddenly, the headache was back again.

I sighed, and rubbed my head tenderly.

Suddenly, a bell-like voice intruded on my pleasant privacy. "Goodness, guys, she is awake!" I responded

instinctively, crouching onto my knees and growling hostilely. It was a very bright sign that meant go away.

Of course, the person who the sign was intended for completely ignored it.

She had strawberry blonde hair and the golden eyes of a vampire who only drank animal blood. A long modestly stylish dress decorated her slender body. Her smile was wary, her stance cautious, and she looked at me with solemn interest. I suddenly identified her as a good vampire and straightened out of my guarded posture, and smiled carefully.

My fast instincts still surprised me, and I felt [almost] ashamed of being so rude. Of course, this must be Tanya. The beautiful vampire who had "showed an interest" in my ex-boyfriend. According to him, he had not showed an interest in her though, and I cooled down instantly. I was probably as beautiful as she was now, anyways. Oh yeah, why was I still worrying about this? I was now his ex-girlfriend, the pathetic human turned vampire.

"Hi, Bella!" Her voice was soft, enthusiastic, and ringing at the same time. She seemed to have gotten over her cautiousness, and now seemed very warm.

"Be careful, Tanya. She's still a newborn, she could still be lethal." Suddenly, the voice was there, and I wondered how I could have missed it.

"I think she's different. Look at her eyes! They're _brown_." Now her voice was in awe. I frowned. Weren't my eyes supposed to be crimson red, like a normal newborn? Or at least, gold? When I looked up again, there was the entire family, five golden-eyed vampires in the clearing. Besides Tanya, there were two other girls and a couple that stood closely together – supposedly with Spanish descent.

"Hello," I said politely. I was taken aback by my own voice, a gentle ringing that was much higher and more delicate then my human voice could ever be.

The man stepped forward. "Hola, Bella. We are… sorry for our sudden appearance; you must be very surprised." I shook my head pleasantly. "I'm fine." He nodded.

"Ah, then yes, I must move onto more important matters. This is Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, my companion, and I am Eleazar." He smiled as he gestured to each name.

I nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Now with all the pleasantries completed, he continued on.

"Now, we must explain ourselves. We were traveling through the place; we come from Denali, as you should know; and we came across a disturbing smell: the transformation of a newborn. Tanya found you first and reported to us and we found you writhing on the floor. – Oh yes, you do feel fine, yes?"

I smiled and said, "I'm fine, though I've lost quite a lot of my memories." God, I couldn't get enough of this voice! It was delightful.

"Yes." He nodded curtly. "Now, the other issues are: 1) Why did the Cullens leave you here, and 2) why do you have such amazing talents?" Tears that could never fall balanced at the edges of my eyes in the form of venom, and Carmen looked appalled.

"Eleazar! How could you say such a thing? You must know she is upset!" She rushed over to me, distinctly reminding me of Esme, like a mother hen. "Hush, darling, Eleazar does not know what he is thinking. You are just a newborn, and you must feel confused." I leaned comfortably into her soft arms, and she hugged me carefully as I got over my crying fit.

While this was all happening, Tanya looked like she wanted to come over and comfort me too, though Kate and Irina were hesitant.

"Hush, baby, it is fine. You shall be better, we will make you better." Carmen whispered in my ear.

Eleazar apologized profusely, a frequent streams of "that was rude", or "I am sorry", rushing from his lips. But his eyes still scanned mine curiously, and after a few minutes he looked at me again. "Would you mind if I told you what your talents are?" He asked. His golden eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Sure," I said, swallowing from the panic attack I'd just had.

"One, you are apparently still immune to mind powers. Two, your shield… it seems to be able to reverse it backwards. Like what would happen would be if you willed it, you could reverse your shield so that it would trap the victim inside, suffocating for a human, or cutting off all senses for a vampire. So like Alec's power." He smiled in delight, and then continued. "Three, you seem to also be able to survive on human food. This is amazing! I have never seen a vampire with more than two talents that are not very powerful. You have three, all very powerful and useful. Amazing."

I felt my jaw gape in confusion.

_What?_


End file.
